Old Friends
by DryVulgarity
Summary: What more then a walk in the park?


**Old Friends**

The thoughts raced through his head, it wasn't the first time and was sure as hell not going to be the last. Why was it that that blonde always snaked a way into his head? Maybe it was just his greed, his want for everything worth having.

Smoke flew about the air near him but he waved it away only half caring, but taking notice to the change of weight on the couch beside him. He felt a hand slide the sunglasses off his nose, as another slid down the inner part of his thigh. He jerked to the side showing his annoyance. He glared at the alchemist beside him snatching back his glasses. "I don't need this Kimbley."

The weight shifted again as Kimbley removed himself from the couch and headed out the door with a barely heard "You never seem to." Greed heard the unspoken hisses from the Chimeras. The thought ran through his head again. That light but still tanned body under his own, the blond hair splayed around his face, golden eyes gleaming and metal arm shining. It was that damned alchemist that caused him so many problems with his followers, they wanted to both see and get action. Only problem was they were greedy when it came to Greed, and he didn't want to share.

He stood up, slinging his leg to the side so he could walk between the coffee table and couch. He sent a hollow smirk to Law and headed out of the same door Kimbley took. He didn't follow the black haired alchemist, like everyone thought he was going to, he walked the opposite way, a way he hadn't been in a while.

The moon loomed over him lighting the alleyway, lighting up everything really. His fingers twirled a cigarette between them as he hummed silently, concentration else ware.

~~*~~

Ed shifted his weight eyeing the armor suit that was his brother. He whistled to gain the attention that the other had set on a kitten they had gotten from outside. "Hey Al, you wanna play a card game?" Al turned back to the kitten laughing as it licked the cold metal.

"Sorry Brother, the kitten wants to play." Ed glared at the ball of fluff on the ground. He bent over in his seat and reached for his boots. He slid the still warm leather onto his feet and stood glaring at the kitten one last time before walking out into the dark.

"I'm going on a walk Al." He called back before the door shut. He sighed and pulled his red coat on over his long sleeve, walking down the street. He had no real plan on walking anywhere, or any idea on where he could go.

The colonel's was an option far from being taken, Hughes's was a no go, he could visit Whinery's but that had no feeling behind it, there was no reason to go there. It was a nice night though, after the rain had stopped. So finally Ed decided on the park, sure it was midnight, but it was the best place to get away and think.

~~*~~

Greed slung his foot over the fence, walking calmly over to a small bench not far from the playground. The sand pit with slide and monkey bars were empty and, with the dark clouds still hovering overhead, looked ominous.

The man set the cigarette in his mouth and pulled a small black lighter from his jeans, smirking when he saw a shadow on the opposite side of the sand pit. He flicked his wrist watching the flame dance a while before lighting the white stick and standing.

With a smile set on his face and a cigarette held lightly between his fingers he walked over to the shadow, without any intention of friendly conversation. He saw blond hair shining in the lighting of the moon, and stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice of the small figure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Greed scrunched his eyes in a glare and dropped the cigarette smashing it underneath his boots. The smirk returned to his face and his eyes glinted with mischief. The blond boy raised his arm, allowing Greed to see the red fabric clearly. There was no mistaking it, this was the Full Metal.

Greed took a few steps closer putting out his hand to show a sort of kindness. "I can't believe you've forgotten me Edward Elric." He rolled the name on his tongue and smirked even broader when he saw the boy back up. The boy then leaned in as if to look closer, his golden eyes shining.

"What?"

"And here I thought you'd of remembered" Greed set his hands even with his shoulders in a mock shrug. His hair ruffled in the wind and he shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans, smirking again. "Not really that hard to forget am I?"

The boy pulled the red coat off himself and slung it over Greed's shoulder. "I didn't forget. You've been gone a long time though. Maybe I should have." The man gave the coat an odd look. But ignored it.

"Vise-versa." Greed smirked, laughing at how surprised the eyes on the alchemist looked. He stepped up beside the blond mocking the boy by placing an arm on his head. "Haven't grown any have you?" He heard the clap and felt Ed's metal hand clasp onto his arm, laughing as it blew off and another grew in its place.

"I still have an advantage, Greed." Ed said smirking up at the older man with sincere annoyance. "You haven't forgotten have you?"

Greed dropped his arm and stuffed his hands into his pockets again as if thinking. "Actually Edward, I think I have." Ed shoved him into a bush they were standing by, and started walking. Greed caught up to him quickly and set a hand on Ed's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "Come now Ed, it _has_ been a long time."

Ed smirked and pulled the man's hand off of him. "I'm both an alchemist, and way more powerful then you." Greed's eyes went wide and he shook his head side to side as if to say no. "Oh on Greed, it _has_ been a long time." He mocked the man setting off at a nice walking pace.

"Well Edward, maybe we should test that theory." Greed said smirking at the boy once he'd caught up again. The blond smiled, laughing wickedly, shoving Greed into another bush, following him this time.

_-Legs-  
This story was Originally done in 2006, recently edited. Now to tell the truth, I don't like Greed. I didn't like his character, and I don't like his looks, this story was written for a friend. Conceited as it may be I think this is a very good story, so when I started editing the old ones I decided to keep it. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
